The New York Academy of Sciences (NYAS) is planning a major 4-day conference entitled "Skeletal Biology and Medicine" to be held April 25-28, 2007 at the New York Academy of Sciences and the Mount Sinai Medical Center, New York, NY. The conference is being organized by Mone Zaidi, MD, PhD, FRCP, Professor of Medicine and Physiology, Director Mount Sinai Bone Program. New insights into the mechanisms of bone development including cellular and mechanical factors, receptors, and signaling pathways have contributed to our understanding of both normative and pathologic states of bone and the skeleton. Bone cells undergo dynamic processes whereby they are influenced by numerous genetic factors and cellular mediators. Recent findings are shaping therapeutic directions to focus on multiple modes of intervention involving anti-resorptive treatments and anabolic agents. Also significant is the role that other physiological systems or disease states such as the immune system, inflammation, infection and cancer have on bone and musculoskeletal health. A better understanding of the fundamentals of skeletal biology, the pathophysiology associated with skeletal disease and the molecular and genetic basis for some of these disorders will impact on the ability to find effective treatments. This conference will combine basic, clinical and translational research in a forum designed to provide the most current information on aspects of skeletal development and its relationship to bone disease and its treatment. Specific objectives of this conference are to: 1) examine the physiology of bone development; 2) explore the pathophysiology, of skeletal diseases; 3) discuss improved treatment paradigms for bone disease and 4) disseminate the proceedings by print and electronic means so that a wider audience can benefit from the insights shared. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]